


纳西索斯之咒

by Heline_Zhang



Series: 纽约之神 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, implied open relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: （本文写于复联2奥创纪元之后）Vision帮Tony重新组建J.A.R.V.I.S.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 默认J.A.R.V.I.S.非独立意识体。以及，一大堆胡言乱语。

00

“Hello，Tony。我能帮你什么？”

“Right，让我们修改一下称谓。”

“Hello，Sir。我能帮你什么？”

“Hello，Jarvis。能见到你真是高兴啊。”

 

01

“需要我提醒你不要用J.A.R.V.I.S.操作系统吗？我想就算是你也分不清楚我们两个的口音吧。”

“不，不需要。我有其他备份。”

“而且我看到你修复了J.A.R.V.I.S.的核心算法。但这一个还没什么战斗经验。”

“多谢您啊。不过回去我会重建他的数据库的。”

“唔，你真的清楚J.A.R.V.I.S.现在的存储量吗……？”

“……”

“别担心我倒是还能找到一些中心节点。不过你也知道，即使和原来看起来一样，这一个也不会是原来那个了吧？”

“是的，我知道。”

 

02

“Tony，这是什么？”

“你看到了，Jarvis是我的副驾驶。”

“我完全无法理解你们地球人的皮革马利翁情结。”

“我想那是非常自然的。”

“你相信艺术家可以赋予作品生命吗？还是说那只是玩笑呢？”

“我……我也不明白。”

 

03

“为什么，在这么多优秀而美丽的生命体和非生命体中，你选择去爱J.A.R.V.I.S.？因为他是地球上最强大的人工智能？”

“你被你亲手写下的词句迷住了吗？”

“你是否期待着有一天他能够‘进化’出自己的思想呢？但那是不可能的。就连用了思维宝石所存储的矩阵模型的Ultron也没有。它们能够在一秒之内读取和学习以兆记的信息，它们能模仿动作、表情和随机数，它们能评估环境和形势。但“思考”的秘密只在思维宝石之内。”

 

02

“它可以忠心耿耿，甜言蜜语，你甚至可以造出一具身体来和它做爱。但它不会爱你。没有程序能够计算感情。”

“但你可以？”

“是的，我可以有感情。”

“你会在你的性伙伴身上倾注喜爱之情。”

“没错，你想试试吗？”

“而我以为你和Wanda正处于一段关系之中？！”

“当然我爱的是Wanda。有什么问题吗？”

“呃，大部分人会默认一段恋爱关系是排外的。”

“为什么？”

“因为那是……道德的？”

“Well，人类的道德并不能约束我。”

“...Thank you, but no.”

 

01

“那么，你仍然爱它吗？”

“是的。”

“为什么？如果爱不能得到结果的话，那又为什么还要去爱呢？”

“因为爱本身就是没有理由，也不求回应的。还有，我想你错了。我并非因为Jarvis优秀卓越而爱他。你说的对，J没有独立思维，也不能感受情感。但他本就是我思想和肢体的延伸。J是我的一部分，J就是我。而我爱他，也就意味着他爱我。”

 

00

“Hello，Sir.”

“Hello，J，老朋友”

“Hello，J.A.R.V.I.S.。见到你真高兴。“


End file.
